Gracias a Kol
by littlemisspetrova
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Elena no hubiera asesinado a Kol? Este fic participa del Reto "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


**Disclaimer: los personajes de vampire diaries no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J. Smith, Julie Plec y la CW.**

Kol aún no podía entender porque todos esos críos estaban dispuestos a revivir a un poderoso brujo de 2000 años solo para conseguir la cura para la doppelgänger, esa chica no tenía nada de especial pero aun así sus amigos se sacrificaban por ella.

Lo podían llamar paranoico, pero él había estado la mayor parte de su existencia rodeado de brujas, las cuales le habían contado sobre el brujo Silas. El hecho de que la doppelgänger y sus amigos estaban dispuestos a desenterrarlo y desatar el infierno en la tierra era algo que no le entraba en la cabeza. La conversación que había tenido con la doppelgänger no lo había tranquilizado, ¿esa chica de verdad creía que era estúpido? ¿se creía que podía engañar a un Original? Esa "tregua" de la que hablaba solo era para despistarlo, ¿por qué de repente cambiaria de opinión si de verdad quería la cura? Lo tenía decidido iría a por el Cazador, el pequeño Gilbert, pero debía pensar en lo que iba a hacer, no podía matarlo porque si no desataría la maldición del Cazador, así que tenía que planear bien que es lo que haría para detenerlo.

Tocó la puerta de casa de los Gilbert y esperó a que respondieran. Elena fue la que abrió la puerta. ¡Perfecto! pensó Kol.

-¿Sabes?, he estado pensando sobre la tregua y…lo siento, pero no. –le dijo Kol y en ese momento Elena cerró la puerta de golpe pero Kol la abrió de una patada y entró en la casa.

-¿Dónde estáis? ¿No pensareis que os podéis esconder de mí, verdad? –preguntó Kol intentando escuchar algún sonido que indicase en qué lugar de la casa se encontraban.

Kol empezó a inspeccionar toda la casa y encontró a Elena en un cuarto junto a su hermano. Los dos le dispararon balas de madera que pudo esquivar al principio, pero que después impactaron en su cuerpo. En ese momento estaba más furioso que antes, ¿cómo se atrevían a dispararle? Ahora sí que los haría sufrir.

Kol agarró a Jeremy y lo arrojó por las escaleras mientras Elena intentaba detenerlo, solo para acabar con un trozo de madera clavado en el estómago.

Dejando a Elena retorciéndose de dolor, se fue a buscar a Jeremy, a quien ató encima de la mesa de la cocina.

-Cómo ya le había contado a tu hermana, no quiero sufrir la maldición del Cazador, así que solo voy a cortarte los brazos. –le dijo Kol a Jeremy mientras sostenía un cuchillo con la mano derecha.

Justo cuando iba a cortarle el brazo, Elena apareció por detrás de Kol y le quitó el cuchillo de las manos cortando las cuerdas que sujetaban las muñecas de Jeremy, liberándolo.

Jeremy atacó a Kol mientras Elena cogía la estaca de roble blanco que Kol llevaba dentro de la chaqueta pasándosela a Jeremy. En el momento en el que Jeremy iba a clavarle la estaca al vampiro Original un destello rubio apareció apartando a Jeremy de Kol.

-¿Care? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –dijo Elena sorprendida al ver a su amiga.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo Jeremy y tú? ¿No sabes que es lo que pasará después de matar a Kol? Oh, espera, sí que lo sabes, todos los vampiros de su línea de sangre morirán. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por qué tú necesitas la cura? Miles de vampiros podrían morir porque tú quieres volver a ser humana. ¿Crees que eso es justo? –dijo Caroline intentando contener la rabia y el enfado con mucho esfuerzo.

-Tú no lo entiendes Caroline. –dijo Elena sollozando. –Soy un monstruo, yo nunca quise esto.

-¿Tú eres un monstruo, y yo que soy? ¿Y Damon? ¿Y Stefan? ¿Ellos también son monstruos? Nosotros tampoco pedimos ser convertidos en vampiros, así que deja de auto compadecerte Elena. –le dijo Caroline ya sin poder contener su enfado. En ese momento Jeremy se volvió a acercar para apuñalar a Kol pero Caroline fue más rápida y se interpuso entre la estaca de roble blanco y el vampiro Original llevándose ella una puñalada en la espalda.

-¡Caroline! –escucharon gritar a una voz que provenía de fuera de la casa a la vez que la rubia vampira caía inconsciente en los brazos de Kol.

Los tres se giraron para ver a Klaus parado en la puerta con los ojos fijos en la vampira que se encontraba en los brazos de su hermano.

-¿Que habéis hecho? –dijo Klaus, pero nadie respondió. - ¡Qué. Habéis. Hecho! –volvió a repetir está vez gritando e intentando entrar para acercarse a Caroline, pero al no haber sido invitado le era imposible.

-Todo ha sido culpa de Kol, él intentó cortarle los brazos a mi hermano. Teníamos que hacer algo, no sabíamos que Caroline aparecería. –dijo una nerviosa Elena.

-Kol, hermanito ¿podrías hacerme el favor de darme a Caroline? –dijo Klaus intentando calmarse.

-De ninguna manera. –dijo Elena parándose delante de Kol.

-Mira pequeña doppelgänger ya no eres útil para mí, no puedo hacer más híbridos sin tu sangre, así que no dudaré en matarte si te interpones en mis planes, ¿entendido? –dijo Klaus amenazándola y se giró hacia Kol. –Ahora Kol, haz lo que te he dicho.

Con esto Kol asintió y se acercó hasta donde estaba su hermano colocando a Caroline en sus brazos. –Gracias Kol, y ahora te vienes conmigo a casa, pero antes ayúdame a sacarle la estaca. –dijo Klaus mientras le sacaba con cuidado la estaca a Caroline.

-No puedes hacer esto Klaus, no puedes llevártela. –dijo Jeremy.

-Me parece que puedo y lo haré Cazador, además creo que Caroline estará más segura conmigo que con sus supuestos amigos, quienes le han literalmente apuñalado por la espalda. Así que adiós. –con eso los hermanos Mikaelson junto con Caroline desaparecieron.

_**En casa de los Mikaelson**_

Klaus entró en la casa con Caroline en sus brazos, seguido de Kol quien había ido todo el camino cabizbajo. En la entrada se encontraban Elijah y Rebekah.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido Niklaus? –preguntó Elijah a la vez que Rebekah jadeaba de la sorpresa. La verdad era que Caroline no le caía bien, pero verla pálida e inconsciente en los brazos de su hermano no era algo que la alegraba mucho.

-El pequeño Gilbert le clavó la estaca de roble blanco cuando Caroline se colocó delante de Kol para salvarlo. –respondió Klaus y Rebekah abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Por qué haría eso? –preguntó Rebekah un poco confundida.

-No lo sé. –dijo Klaus. –Pero pronto lo averiguaré. –después de decir esto Klaus subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto para colocar a Caroline en su cama. Por suerte la estaca no había tocado su corazón, solo estaba inconsciente y tenía que esperar a que se despertara. Klaus se quedó observando a Caroline, sin darse cuenta de que Kol lo había seguido hasta allí.

-Lo siento mucho Nik. –dijo Kol. –No quería que esto pasara, no tenía ni idea de que ella aparecería. Yo solo quería detener a ese estúpido Cazador para evitar que despertaran a Silas. –dijo con los puños apretados y esperó a que su hermano dijera algo, pero como no lo hizo, él siguió hablando. -Mira Nik, sé que estás enfadado pero no voy a permitir que ese grupo de niños se salga con la suya.

Klaus cerró los ojos y suspiró, después se giró hacia donde estaba Kol y abrió los ojos. –Sé que no fue tú culpa, y me alegro de que estés bien. Ahora si me disculpas me gustaría estar a solas con Caroline. –Kol asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de su hermano y se fue.

-Al fin solos, amor. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado poder estar tan cerca de ti? Mucho. Aunque no era así como me lo había imaginado. –dijo Klaus acariciando el pelo de Caroline.

-¿Sabes? En cuanto he llegado a la casa de la doppelgänger y he visto cómo te ponías delante Kol pensé que te había perdido, pero tu cuerpo no se estaba poniendo gris después de que te clavaran la estaca, eso ha sido lo único que ha evitado que le arranque la cabeza al Cazador. –dijo Klaus, su voz se iba quebrando poco a poco. -No puedes dejarme Caroline, sé que ahora no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero a partir de ahora voy a hacer todo lo posible para demostrarte lo mucho que me importas. No sé si me estarás escuchando pero quiero darte las gracias por haber salvado a Kol porque no creo que hubiese podido soportar la muerte de otro hermano. No sé cuáles fueron las razones que te impulsaron a salvarlo pero te doy las gracias.

_**En casa de los Gilbert**_

Después de que Klaus se marchará los dos hermanos se quedaron en silencio intentando procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, los dos estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no vieron llegar a Bonnie y a los hermanos Salvatore.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? –preguntó Bonnie al ver todo el desorden que había en la casa. Pero nadie contestó.

Damon se acercó a Elena abrazándola. -¿Qué ha pasado Elena? –Elena levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Damon y empezó a explicar lo que había sucedido.

-Intenté hacer una trato con Kol, pero él no accedió y Jeremy intentó matarlo con la estaca de roble blanco para así poder completar la marca del Cazador y encontrar la cura, pero justo cuando se la iba a clavar apareció Caroline de la nada apartando a Jeremy, y cuando volvió a intentarlo Caroline se interpuso entre los dos y Jeremy le clavó la estaca en la espalda, pero fue un accidente Jeremy nunca le haría daño a Caroline. –les explicó Elena. –Pero entonces llegó Klaus y se la llevó.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? Tenemos que recuperar a la rubia. –dijo Damon.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos Damon? ¿Nos presentamos en casa de Klaus, arriesgándonos a acabar en una pelea con vampiros Originales? –dijo Stefan mirando a su hermano. –Escuchad, no es que esté defendiendo a Klaus ni nada, pero no creo que sea buena idea ir a buscarla.

-¡Pero como puedes decir eso Stefan! –dijo Jeremy sorprendido. –No podemos dejarla con Klaus ¿y se le hace algo?

-Sé que os parecerá extraño pero no creo que le haga daño, quiero decir le importa mucho Caroline como para pensar en ponerla en peligro. –dijo Stefan.

-¿Y qué hacemos? –preguntó Elena. –No hemos conseguido completar la marca del Cazador, así que no habrá cura.

-¿Pero cómo puedes ser así? –dijo Bonnie. –A Caroline se la ha llevado un asesino psicópata y a ti solo te preocupa la maldita cura. –Bonnie estaba empezando a perder los estribos, se estaba hartando de que el mundo girase en torno a Elena, que por su culpa todos hubiesen perdido a seres queridos solo para ayudarla.

-No lo entiendes Bonnie, necesito la cura, no puedo vivir así, no sé qué hacer. Nada de esto tenía que haber sucedido, yo tendría que haber seguido viviendo mi vida humana pero ahora no voy a envejecer, no voy a tener hijos, voy a quedarme estancada con esta apariencia para siempre. –dijo Elena con lágrimas en los ojos.

-A eso me refiero Elena, eres una egoísta, Caroline podría estar muerta ahora y tú no haces más que hablar de la cura. Pues que sepas que no la vas a conseguir, al menos no con mi ayuda. –Bonnie se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando Damon la agarró del cuello.

-Mira Bruja vas ayudar a Elena a encontrar la cura porque la necesita y porque es tu amiga lo has ent… -pero no pudo terminar la frase porque de repente cayó de rodillas al suelo con las manos en la cabeza.

-Escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir Damon, nunca más vuelvas a amenazarme porque la próxima vez será algo más que un pequeño dolor de cabeza. –dijo Bonnie dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la casa mientras Stefan los miraba decepcionado.

-Bonnie tiene razón, estáis obsesionados con la cura y estáis olvidando que hoy casi muere nuestra amiga. Ahora voy a ir a buscar a Bonnie para ver si puedo tranquilizarla. –dijo Stefan saliendo detrás de Bonnie.

_**Fuera de casa de los Gilbert**_

-¡Bonnie! ¡Espera! –gritó Stefan llamándola para que se detuviese.

-¿Stefan? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que te ibas a quedar con ellos. –dijo Bonnie.

-No voy a quedarme en la casa con ellos porque tienes razón, Damon solo desea tener a Elena contenta y ella solo mira por sus intereses, sin importar lo que le pasa a los demás. Además, también he venido para ver cómo te encontrabas después del pequeño altercado con Damon.

-Estoy bien Stefan, no hacía falta que me siguieras, puedo controlar a Damon, además iba a ir a casa de los Mikaelson para ver a Caroline. –dijo Bonnie.

-No creo que sea buena idea que vayas sola Bonnie, déjame acompañarte, yo también estoy preocupado por Caroline.

Los dos empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de la familia Original para ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga.

_**En casa de los Mikaelson**_

Caroline seguía inconsciente en la cama con Klaus sentado a su lado. No se había movido en ningún momento. Hasta que escuchó como llamaban a la puerta, entonces oyó la voz de Stefan y salió del cuarto para ver que sucedía. Kol aprovechó esa oportunidad para entrar a verla, no se creía aun que esa bebé vampiro lo hubiese salvado después de que él intentase matar a su amiga y al hermano de ésta. Pero entonces escuchó como las voces del piso de abajo estaban discutiendo, por lo que salió lo más rápido que pudo para que nadie lo viese y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con sus hermanos, uno de los hermanos Salvatore y la hermosa Bruja que había llamado su atención desde hacía un tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que desean Señor Salvatore y Señorita Bennett? –preguntó Elijah.

-Queríamos ver a Caroline. –dijo Stefan.

-¿Y por qué os permitiría verla? Me ha quedado bastante claro que Caroline no está segura cerca de vosotros, así que de momento se va a quedar en mi casa hasta que se despierte y hasta que ella lo desee. –dijo Klaus.

-Por favor Klaus, solo queremos saber si se encuentra bien. –pidió Bonnie suplicando. –Klaus se lo pensó un momento antes de hablar.

-Está bien…podéis entrar a verla pero solo unos minutos ya que aún no ha despertado, pero si lo hace me avisáis en seguida. –les dijo Klaus y ellos asintieron. Klaus les indicó el camino que llevaba al cuarto en el que se encontraba Caroline, y los dejó a solas.

-Hola Care…no sé si puedes oírme pero tienes que despertar pronto, eres mi mejor amiga tienes que volver con nosotros, nos tienes a Stefan, a mí, a Klaus aunque parezca extraño, a tu madre… ¡Oh Dios! Stefan la Sheriff Forbes tenemos que decirle lo que le ha pasado a Caroline. –dijo Bonnie mientras empezaba a hiperventilar.

-Tranquila, respira. –le dijo Stefan a Bonnie quien empezó a hacer lo que el vampiro le pedía. –Eso es, ahora si quieres yo puedo ir a decírselo mientras tú te quedas aquí, si te parece bien. –Bonnie asintió con la cabeza. –Aunque eso… mejor se lo preguntamos a Klaus.

-Preguntarme el que. –dijo Klaus entrando en el cuarto.

-Si…esto…Bonnie se puede quedar en la casa con vosotros mientras yo voy a avisar a la Sheriff Forbes de lo que le ha pasado a su hija. –dijo Stefan mientras se tocaba la parte de atrás del cuello.

-La verdad es que ni siquiera me había acordado de la Sheriff, mi prioridad era y es el estado de Caroline, pero si, lo mejor será avisar a su madre y por supuesto que puedes quedarte Señorita Bennett, siempre y cuando te comportes. –les dijo Klaus y ellos asintieron.

_**En casa de las Forbes**_

Stefan tocó a la puerta y esperó a que la Sheriff le abriera. En seguida escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y por fin ésta se abrió.

-Hola Stefan, ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Has visto a Caroline? Normalmente me suele avisar si va a llegar tarde o se queda en casa de sus amigas. –dijo Liz.

-Bueno…es que ha sucedido una cosa. –y Stefan le estuvo explicando todo lo sucedido desde el intento de Jeremy de matar a Kol hasta su visita con Bonnie a la casa de los Mikaelson.

-Stefan, tienes que llevarme en seguida a la casa de Klaus, tengo que ver a mi hija lo antes posible. –dijo Liz con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Y con eso se pusieron en camino para ver a Caroline. Liz estaba muy preocupada por su hija, ¿en que estaba pensando cuando salvó a Kol? Podría haber muerto ¿y qué haría ella sin su hija? Era un pensamiento que no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza, y el hecho de que Caroline estuviese en una casa llena de Originales no la tranquilizaba.

_**En casa de los Mikaelson**_

Bonnie se encontraba en el cuarto donde estaba Caroline, observándola. La verdad es que no entendía como Elena había cambiado tanto, hasta el punto de darle más importancia a una estúpida cura, que ni siquiera sabían si era real, que a una de sus mejores amigas. Estaba tan concentrada pensando que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la habitación.

-Siento mucho lo que le ha pasado. –dijo Kol. –No sé porque lo ha hecho, quiero decir he estado a punto de matar a un amigo suyo pero aun así ella ha recibido la estaca por mí. Yo solo quería detenerlo para evitar que desenterraran a Silas. –dijo Kol y esperó a que Bonnie hablara, pero como no lo hizo Kol se dio la vuelta para irse cuando escuchó su voz.

-No es culpa tuya. –habló por fin Bonnie. –Es de Elena, está obsesionada con la cura, quiere volver a ser humana, pero tiene que entender que no todo se puede conseguir en la vida. Y esto ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso, llevamos años sacrificándonos por ella, y hoy casi muere Caroline, no puedo permitir que siga así. Ya le he dicho que no le ayudaré a buscar la cura. –Kol sonrió ante esto, cada vez le gustaba más la chica Bennett.

-Deberías descansar. –dijo Kol suavemente.

-No puedo tengo que estar despierta para cuando Caroline abra los ojos. –dijo Bonnie bostezando.

-Necesitas dormir y lo sabes, además mi hermano cuidará de ella no te preocupes. –le aseguró Kol.

-¿Estás seguro? No te ofendas, pero no confió mucho en Klaus. -Kol se echó a reír.

-No confíes en él. Confía en mí cuando te digo que Nik haría lo que sea por tu amiga. –le dijo Kol.

-Está bien, ahora me voy a casa pero mañana volveré. –digo Bonnie levantándose de la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Caroline. En un segundo Kol estaba delante de ella.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Cuando decía que tienes que descansar me refería a uno de los cuartos que hay en esta enorme mansión.

-No creo que sea apropiado. –dijo Bonnie un tanto insegura.

-No digas tonterías cariño, así estarás cerca de Caroline. –Bonnie se lo pensó y asintió.

-Tienes razón estaré más cerca de Caroline, ahora ¿me podrías mostrar mi cuarto?

-Por supuesto, sígame Señorita Bennett. –dijo Kol con una sonrisa a la vez que le ofrecía su brazo. Cuando llegaron al cuarto Bonnie se quedó con la boca abierta, esa habitación era dos veces su cuarto. –Veo que te gusta, así que ahora me marcharé para que descanses. –dijo Kol mientras salía.

-¡Espera! –dijo Bonnie. -¿Podrías decirle a Stefan cuando vuelva que estoy aquí? –Kol asintió con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches Bonnie.

-Buenas noches.

_**En casa de los Salvatore**_

Después de que Stefan y Bonnie se marcharán Damon decidió que lo mejor era llevarse a Elena a su casa.

-No me puedo creer que Bonnie no quiera ayudarme. –dijo Elena. –Justo cuando más la necesito me da la espalda, ¿Qué voy a hacer Damon?

Damon solo la observó, no sabía que decir. –Ya encontraremos la forma de ayudarte.

-Pero es que sin la ayuda de Bonnie no podemos, además está enfadada por lo de Caroline.

-Ya se le pasará, la Barbie vampiro se recuperará y pronto también se unirá a la búsqueda de la cura. –respondió Damon.

-No lo entiendes, Caroline no quiere que encontremos la cura, por eso salvó a Kol porque no quería que completásemos la marca del Cazador y ahora que está herida, Bonnie tampoco querrá colaborar. –Elena suspiró pesadamente. –Me estoy quedando sola.

Damon se acercó a ella y le acarició el pelo suavemente. –Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás.

_**En casa de los Mikaelson**_

Después de que Bonnie abandonase el cuarto donde se encontraba Caroline, Klaus entró a verla, se sentó en la silla que estaba situada al lado de la cama y empezó a acariciarle la mejilla. Estaba muy preocupado por ella, llevaba dos horas inconsciente y no se había despertado. No sabía que haría sin ella, no podía ni pensarlo. En ese momento escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta del cuarto y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Stefan seguido de la madre de Caroline, enseguida Klaus se puso de pie.

-¿Cómo habéis entrado? –peguntó Klaus mirando directamente a Stefan a los ojos.

-Rebekah nos ha abierto la puerta, le he contado a la Sheriff lo que ha pasado y en seguida ha querido venir hasta aquí. –dijo Stefan un tanto incómodo por la mirada que recibía de Klaus.

-Espero que no te importe Klaus, pero necesito ver a mi hija. –dijo Liz hablando por primera vez.

-Por supuesto que no, eres su madre, además, tendría que haberte avisado pero mi prioridad era Caroline y se me había olvidado por completo.

-No pasa nada, pero me gustaría estar un rato a solas con Caroline. –dijo Liz mirando a su hija.

-Claro, y si quieres puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, así puedes estar con ella sin preocuparte. –respondió Klaus.

-Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco. –Klaus asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación seguido de Stefan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus se encontraba en el salón con Stefan, los dos estaban sentados en dos sillones distintos y ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna hasta que Stefan se decidió a hablar.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Stefan.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Klaus un poco incómodo.

-A Caroline, a tu hermano. –respondió Stefan, a lo que Klaus suspiró.

-Si te digo la verdad mal, hoy casi pierdo a otro hermano, es cierto que mantuve a Finn encerrado en un ataúd durante muchos años, pero aun así era mi hermano y el hecho de que tus amigos lo mataran… y hoy casi sucede lo mismo con Kol, puede que a veces sea un incordio, que va haciendo lo que le da la gana sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones pero…

-¡Ey! Que te estoy escuchando, no vives solo en esta casa. –interrumpió Kol desde su cuarto. Klaus rodó los ojos.

-Cómo iba diciendo Stefan, puede que nos peleemos a veces pero es mi hermano y ver como Caroline casi da su vida por él ha hecho que casi muera otra vez. No puedo perderla Stefan, no puedo, no sé qué sería de mí si ella se muere. –esta última parte la dijo susurrando.

-¡Vaya! Entonces es verdad que tus sentimientos por ella son fuertes. –dijo Stefan sorprendido.

-Creo que sí. Aunque…al principio pensaba que solo me llamaba la atención por la actitud que tenía hacia mí, quiero decir, me desafiaba, no estaba asustada de mí como el resto de la gente y eso no es algo que se vea todos los días. Pero Stefan…creo qu- que la amo. –confesó Klaus bajando la mirada al suelo.

Stefan se había quedado sin palabras, ¿quién iba a decir que el gran y malvado híbrido se enamoraría?, y nada más y nada menos que de una bebé vampiro. Aunque no tuvo tiempo para responder, porque escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

-¿Es eso cierto? –dijo Caroline susurrando.

Klaus levantó la mirada, la miró directamente a los ojos y respondió. –Sí.

_Momentos antes…_

_En el cuarto de Klaus, Liz ocupó la silla que Klaus había dejado vacía y se acomodó en ella mientras cogía la mano de su hija. Liz aún estaba preocupada. Por poco pierde a su hija así que no pensaba separarse de ella en ningún momento. Estuvo un rato hablando con ella, esperando a ver alguna reacción por parte de Caroline. Se estaba dando por vencida cuando de repente notó un apretón en la mano y vio cómo su hija abría los ojos lentamente. Con una sonrisa en la cara Liz abrazó a su hija, contenta de que se hubiese despertado, iba a avisar a Klaus cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a Rebekah._

_-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Rebekah suavemente._

_-Débil. –fue lo único que Caroline contestó._

_-Aquí tienes. –dijo Rebekah tendiéndole una bolsa de sangre. Caroline la miró extrañada._

_-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –preguntó Caroline mientras tomaba la bolsa y la abría para bebérsela._

_-Quería darte las gracias por haber salvado a mi hermano._

_-Bueno…no fue nada. –dijo Caroline un poco avergonzada._

_-¿Qué no fue nada? Caroline casi mueres hoy, un poco más y esa estaca podría haberte atravesado el corazón. –dijo Liz alzando la voz._

_-Tranquila mamá estoy bien, ya pasó todo. –dijo Caroline mientras abrazaba a su madre. –Estoy bien ahora. –dijo mientras notaba como las lágrimas inundaban los ojos de su madre._

_-Siento interrumpir este momento pero creo que deberías ir a ver a mi hermano, ha estado muy preocupado por ti, desde que caíste inconsciente. –dijo Rebekah._

_-¿Kol? –preguntó Caroline._

_-No tonta, Nik, cuando te clavaron la estaca Kol te agarró, pero en ese momento apareció Nik, y fue él quien te trajo a la casa._

_-¡Oh! –fue lo único que dijo Caroline. Se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraban Klaus y Stefan._

_**Ahora**_

-¿Es eso cierto? –dijo Caroline susurrando.

Klaus levantó la mirada, la miró directamente a los ojos y respondió. –Sí.

-Bien. –dijo Caroline acercándose a él. –Porque yo también te amo.

-¿Esto es un sueño? –peguntó Klaus sin poder creérselo.

-No. –dijo Caroline con una sonrisa.

-Pero esto, esto es imposible, no es posible que me ames. –dijo Klaus.

-Sí que lo es, puede que haya tardado en darme cuenta, pero es verdad, me importas y mucho, y el ver como Jeremy iba a matar a Kol era algo que no podía permitir, tenía que hacer algo, no quería que te hicieran daño de ninguna forma. -Caroline acortó la distancia entre Klaus y ella y lo besó. Al principio Klaus se quedó parado pero enseguida respondió al beso, estuvieron así unos minutos cuando fueron interrumpidos por un jadeo.

-¿Caroline? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo Elena sorprendida. -¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

-¿Disculpa? –dijo Caroline enfadada.

-¿Cómo puedes estar besándolo después de todo lo que nos ha hecho, de lo que me ha hecho? –dijo Elena. –Es un monstruo.

-Porque lo amo, ¿es tan difícil de creer? Puede que haya hecho cosas malas pero lo he perdonado, sé que no tiene ninguna excusa lo que ha hecho, pero la gente cambia, cuando está conmigo es diferente, es como si yo fuera única, me hace sentir especial. –dijo Caroline.

-Pero Caroline, su hermano casi mata a Jeremy. –protestó Elena.

-Y Jeremy casi mata a Kol, además creo que la que ha salido herida hoy he sido yo así que…creo que no tenemos nada más de que hablar.

Justo cuando Elena iba a responder, Rebekah entró en sala. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-He venido a ver a Caroline. –respondió Elena. –Aunque ya me iba, veo que ya no es la que era, esperaba que pudiera ayudarme, pero me ha traicionado.

-¡Por dios! –exclamó Rebekah. –No eres el centro del mundo doppelgänger, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero tu "amiga" como dices tú, acaba de despertarse después de que tu querido hermanito la apuñalara en la espalda. ¿Y vienes a mi casa a decirle que te ha traicionado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está enamorada de mi hermano? ¿Por qué los dos se aman? ¿O porque por primera vez todos han dejado en segundo plano a la perfecta Elena Gilbert?

Elena no dijo nada y se marchó.

-¡Vaya Rebekah! No sabía que me quisieras tanto. –dijo Caroline bromeando.

-Bueno, se puede decir que me caes mejor que la doppelgänger, además haces feliz a Nik, con lo que haré el esfuerzo de llevarme bien contigo. –dijo Rebekah sonriéndole por primera vez sinceramente.

Después de la inesperada visita de Elena, Elijah ofreció a Liz un cuarto para que se quedase esa noche e hizo lo mismo con Stefan, eso dejó a Klaus y a Caroline solos.

-Bueno…-dijo Caroline. –Lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir, ¿te importaría mostrarme mi cuarto?

-Por supuesto amor. –dijo Klaus con una sonrisa, e hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera. –Es aquí.

-Pero este es tu cuarto. –dijo Caroline.

-Y el tuyo también amor. –dijo Klaus. –Necesito que te quedes conmigo, no puedo dejar que te pase nada, si quieres puedo dormir en el suelo para no incomodarte pero necesito saber que estás a salvo.

-Oh Klaus, no tienes por qué dormir en el suelo, además no me va a pasar nada, pero si te quedas más tranquilo dormiré aquí. –dijo Caroline sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias amor. –los dos se metieron en la cama.

Cuando Caroline se estaba quedando dormida notó el brazo de Klaus alrededor de su cintura a la vez que atraía su cuerpo hacia el suyo mientras le susurraba al oído. –Te amo Caroline.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A la mañana siguiente Caroline se despertó con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Klaus mientras éste la rodeaba con sus brazos, Caroline nunca se había sentido tan segura en toda su vida y sonrió ante ese hecho. Caroline se quedó observando a Klaus y decidió despertarlo, así que empezó a repartir besos por su pecho, su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios, ya en esos momentos Klaus estaba despierto y sonriendo.

-Buenos días amor. ¿Has dormido bien? –preguntó Klaus.

-Sí, de hecho creo que es la primera vez en toda mi vida que he dormido tan bien–dijo Caroline con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Lo mismo digo, y la verdad no me importaría nada volver a repetirla. –Klaus se acercó para besarla cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Buenos diiiiiias! –dijo Kol entrando en la habitación.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? –gruñó Klaus.

-Yo solo he venido a deciros que el desayuno ya está listo. –dijo Kol fingiendo estar ofendido. –Os estamos esperando para desayunar, sabes que yo soy una persona muy paciente, pero ya sabes cómo se pone Bekah cuando no le das de comer. –Klaus se empezó a reír, era cierto. -¿o preferís quedaros en la habitación? A mí no me importa sinceramente, pero no creo que sea muy apropiado teniendo en cuenta que estás en la misma casa que tu suegra. –Kol se rio de la cara de su hermano mientras Caroline se tapaba la cara con la manta y le gritaba a Kol. -¡Fuera! –a la vez que Klaus cogía una almohada y se la lanzaba a Kol quien la esquivó sin ninguna dificultad y se fue.

-Creo que es hora de levantarnos amor, antes de que vuelva Kol. –al oír esas palabras Caroline se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño. A los quince minutos salió arreglada y Klaus entró a cambiarse. Al acabar los dos bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con todos.

-Buenos días. –dijo Klaus mientras colocaba una mano en la cintura de Caroline.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Caroline? –preguntó Bonnie.

-Bien, no tenías que haberte quedado Bon, podrías haberte ido a descansar a tu casa.

-Por supuesto que debía quedarme, eres mi mejor amiga, no podía dejarte sola. Además el cuarto es impresionante. –al decir eso Bonnie se sonrojó al recordar la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Kol, quizás estaba empezando a sentir algo por ese descarado vampiro.

Al acabar de desayunar Liz se levantó y se dirigió a su hija.

-Cielo, ahora debo irme a la comisaria, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? –le preguntó.

-No hace falta mamá, creo que me quedaré un rato más aquí y sino Stefan me acompañará, ¿verdad Stef? –dijo Caroline.

-Por supuesto.

-Está bien cariño, nos vemos luego en casa. Adiós Caroline.

-Adiós mamá.

En cuanto la Sheriff se fue, Elijah habló por primera vez.

-Señorita Forbes me alegro de que estés bien y me gustaría agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hermano.

-De nada Elijah, y por favor llámame Caroline.

-Vamos ahora a lo importante. –dijo Kol levantándose de la silla. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la doppelgänger y con su perrito faldero? Yo voto por deshacernos de ellos.

-¡Kol! –dijeron Bonnie y Caroline a la vez. –Son nuestros amigos no podemos deshacernos de ellos. –dijo Caroline.

-Amor en eso estoy de acuerdo con Kol. –dijo Klaus.

-No Klaus, no podéis hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no? Por su culpa ayer casi mueres, no pienso dejar que se vayan sin un castigo.

Durante todo ese rato Stefan, se había mantenido callado, no le gustaba mucho la idea de hacer algo contra Damon y Elena, pero la verdad es que no podían permitir que revivieran a Silas. Stefan estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando se dio cuenta de que el resto lo estaban mirando.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Stefan.

-Estábamos discutiendo sobre lo que íbamos a hacer con la doppelgänger y tu hermano. –dijo Rebekah. –La mejor opción es hacer que se olviden de la cura. Nik podría usar la compulsión con ellos.

-Si…creo que es la mejor opción, realmente no quiero hacerles daño a ninguno de los dos pero ésta es la mejor opción que tenemos, aunque me gustaría pediros algo respecto a eso. –dijo Stefan mirando a los Originales. –Me gustaría que lo hiciese Elijah.

Elijah se lo quedó mirando muy sorprendido al igual que el resto.

-Es que no es por ofenderos a los demás, pero a vosotros no es que os caigan muy bien y podríais aprovechar esta oportunidad para ir con segundas intenciones y no quiero que les pase nada. –explicó Stefan.

-Entiendo. –dijo Klaus.

-Estoy sorprendido de que tengas tanta confianza en mí Stefan, y no te preocupes solo hare lo que tú me digas. –Stefan asintió en dirección a Elijah.

_**En casa de los Salvatore**_

Elijah, Klaus, Stefan y Caroline se dirigieron a la casa de los hermanos Salvatore mientras Kol, Rebekah y Bonnie se quedaban en la casa de los Originales.

Stefan y Caroline entraron primero dejando a Elijah y a Klaus fuera, al entrar en la casa fueron recibidos por Damon, Elena y Jeremy.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Stefan? –preguntó Damon mirando fijamente a su hermano.

-He venido a hablar. –dijo Stefan.

-¿Hablar de qué? ¿De cómo ahora vas con los Originales o de como Caroline se está tirando a Klaus? –dijo Elena.

-¿Perdona? Yo no me estoy tirando a nadie, no sé porque dices eso. –dijo Caroline sorprendida por lo que había dicho Elena.

-Oh por favor, si ayer vi como lo estabas besando después de decirle como lo amabas. –dijo Elena con un tono de burla. –Después de todas las cosas horribles que ha hecho, ¿quieres estar con él? ¿solo porque te presta un poco de atención? ¿o es que Tyler ya se ha cansado de ti? Aunque no me extrañaría sinceramente.

Stefan se había quedado con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y estaba preocupado por la reacción que tendría Caroline, pero ella tomó una respiración profunda y empezó a hablar.

-¿Sabes? Para tu información Tyler y yo hemos roto, y hace bastante tiempo, no es que a ti te interese mucho, ya que has estado muy ocupada buscando la cura, y segundo es un poco hipócrita decir eso teniendo en cuenta lo que me hizo a mi Damon y aun así estás con él. –Klaus que estaba fuera de la casa al escuchar la última parte entró y agarró a Damon por el cuello golpeándolo contra la pared.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –le preguntó a Damon.

Damon giró el rostro hacia Caroline pidiéndole ayuda la mirada. Ella suspiró y se acercó a Klaus colocando su mano en el hombro de él.

-Suéltalo. –le dijo Caroline a Klaus, pero él no se movió. –Por favor, suéltalo. –pidió Caroline.

-Lo soltaré en cuanto me digas que es lo que te hizo. –dijo Klaus entre dientes.

-Primero suéltalo y luego te lo cuento, pero tienes que prometerme que no le harás nada. –dijo Caroline.

-No prometo nada amor. –dijo Klaus mientras le soltaba el cuello a Damon.

-Está bien…cuando era humana era una chica estúpida y superficial que se iba con el primer chico que le prestaba un poco de atención. Damon apareció en el pueblo justo después de que llegase Stefan y como él me había rechazado, pensé que podría ir a por el hermano mayor. Pasamos la noche juntos, pero… a la mañana siguiente me desperté con sangre en la almohada y mordiscos en el cuello, intenté huir de él mientras dormía pero me escuchó y me volvió a morder. A partir de ese momento él abusó de mí tanto física como emocionalmente. –explicó Caroline con el rostro serio, estaba avergonzada y no se atrevía mirar a Klaus a los ojos. Pero él solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza matar al vampiro de ojos azules que se encontraba delante de él ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso a Caroline? Ella no se merecía nada de lo que le había pasado. Klaus dio un paso hacia donde estaba Damon, pero fue detenido por Caroline.

-No por favor. Ya lo he superado. Acabemos con esto. –dijo Caroline. -¡Elijah!

Elijah entró en la casa, se había esperado fuera después de escuchar toda la historia de Caroline y las palabras de Elena. Elijah sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer para hacer feliz a su hermano. Primero se acercó a Elena y la miró a los ojos, las pupilas se estaban dilatando.

-Vas a irte a casa, harás las maletas, te marcharas con tu hermano y os iréis a vivir con vuestros tíos tendrás una nueva vida, olvidaras Mystic Falls, la cura, a los hermanos Salvatore y a mi familia. Fuiste convertida en vampiro por un desconocido y el único que sabe tu secreto es tu hermano, que fue el que te ayudó con la transformación. Ahora olvida que alguna vez nos has visto, ya puedes irte. –Elena desapareció en el mismo momento.

-No puedes hacer esto. –dijo Jeremy cuando Elijah se acercó a él para hacerle lo mismo que a su hermana.

-Te irás a casa a hacer las maletas, te irás con tu hermana y vivirás una vida normal sin saber que eres un Cazador solo sabes que tu hermana es un vampiro y que harías lo que sea por ayudarla, olvidaras Mystic Falls, la cura, a los hermanos Salvatore y a mi familia. Ahora olvida que alguna vez nos has visto, ya puedes irte. –le dijo Elijah a Jeremy y por último se dirigió a Damon.

-¿Qué quieres que haga Stefan? –preguntó Elijah.

-Quiero que se olvide de este pueblo, de Elena y que viva su vida.

Elijah miró a Damon a los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron. –Olvidarás Mystic Falls, solo será el lugar en el que naciste, olvidarás a Elena y a su familia y todo lo ocurrido con ella, vivirás la vida como quieras, buscarás el amor de alguien que te ame de verdad, pero recuerda que tienes un hermano con el que siempre puedes contar. Ahora olvida que alguna vez nos has visto a mí y a mi familia. –Damon parpadeó y los cuatro vampiros ya habían desaparecido.

_**En casa de los Mikaelson**_

Los cuatro regresaron a casa de los Mikaelson, donde se encontraron a los tres dormidos, Kol sentado en el sofá abrazando a Bonnie y Rebekah acostada en el otro sofá. Al ver esta escena Caroline tomó una foto de la pareja.

Por fin Caroline podía ser feliz con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, que removería cielo y tierra para hacerla feliz. Por otro lado quizás sus amigos también podrían estar con las personas que aman. Ahora que Elena se había marchado, Stefan podría intentarlo con Rebekah otra vez, después de todo ya habían estado juntos en el pasado. Además a Bonnie y a Kol no les faltaría mucho para estar juntos. ¡Incluso podrían buscarle pareja a Elijah!

Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que Klaus la estaba abrazando por la espalda.

-¿En qué piensas amor? –preguntó Klaus depositando un beso en su cuello.

-En nosotros, en lo feliz que me haces, en el futuro que tendremos, en tus hermanos y mis amigos. –respondió Caroline.

-Sí que piensa esa cabecita tuya, pero hay una cosa en la estamos de acuerdo. –dijo Klaus.

-¿Y cuál es? –preguntó Caroline.

-En el futuro, porque nosotros estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad. –dijo Klaus y con eso la besó en los labios.

**No se que os habrá parecido pero espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo la historia y ¡nos os olvidéis de comentar para hacerme saber que os ha parecido!**


End file.
